Wedding Stress
by Cecielz
Summary: Shikamaru asks Ino to marry him, what will happen? [InoShika]
1. The Proposal

Wedding Stress

Hi Folks! Another InoShika fic! I hope this one is better than the first two.

(I haven't checked it yet so there might be some gram errors in it)

The Proposal

Everything was perfect! The weather, the food and the decorations.

Shikamaru had planned everything very precisely so nothing could go wrong.

He wanted everything to be perfect for his proposal.

Ino was perfect; he couldn't imagine a girl more perfect than Ino on the world.

So he wanted a perfect proposal for her.

He had hired Ichiraku's ramen stand all for himself and decorated it with red roses. He bought a ring with a huge diamond (He had to spare all money from his last three missions) and he had written a poem for her which he thought was extremely 'troublesome'. 'When I'm married with I will be glad that I did this all' he thought. 'But what if says no?' said a voice in the back of head. 'Wrong thought Shikamaru, she is going to say yes, be sure about it.'

No matter how much he tried to convince himself, he was still terrible nervous.

He and Ino had knew each other since they were three years old, but it took 10 years to let her fall in love with him. And now, 18 years later since they first met he was going to ask her to marry him.

Shikamaru looked up; hoping to see the clouds which usually made him feel better.

But this evening there were no clouds, only a clear sky with millions of stars and a very big and shiny moon.

He wanted to propose last week, but unluckily for Shikamaru it was raining.

This evening there was almost no wind, and the temperature was perfect, not too cold but also not too warm.

He was so busy thinking he nearly didn't notice Ino.

"Hello Shikamaru!" she said happily.

"Ino, hi!" he said a bit confused

She looked gorgeous, she was wearing a red kimono and her long silky hair reflected the moonlight.

"Thank you for asking me on a date." Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru smiled back and took her hand. "You look like an angel." he said.

"You think so?" replied Ino. She always complained about how she looked. "Personally I think that this kimono is really terrible." Shikamaru didn't reply, he had seen Ino while she had just woken up and even at that moment she looked like an angel to him.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To Ichiraku's." replied Shikamaru.

They walked trough the streets of Konoha which weren't very crowded at this time of the day.

After 5 minutes of walking they could see Ichiraku's in the distance.

"There aren't many people at Ichiraku's." said Ino.

"Probably because most people have already eaten." replied Shikamaru, he tried not to sound nervous.

He led Ino to Ichiraku's, checking if nothing was going wrong.

"Wow, look at all those roses!" said Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, she liked the decorations.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman who was selling the ramen.

"Ramen with pork please." replied Ino.

"The same." said Shikamaru.

They sat down on the chairs.

"The roses are lovely, don't you think?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Excuse me, why are all these roses here?" she asked the ramen woman.

Shikamaru had told the woman about his proposal and he knew that he had to say something very quickly otherwise things went terrible wrong.

"Didn't you hear about the marriage that was held here today?" Shikamaru quickly said.

"No." Ino replied.

Shikamaru quickly changed the subject of the conversation to prevent other questions about the decorations.

"Here's your ramen!" said the woman and gave the ramen to Ino and Shikamaru.

After they had eaten the ramen Shikamaru started a conversation about their future.

"So do you want kids when you're older?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"Well first I want to get married with a nice man." she replied.

"Do you have someone in your mind?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well there's someone who I love very much." she answered.

Shikamaru saw that she was blushing a bit, he knew that he had to ask it now.

"Ino?" he asked as he looked in her crystal blue eyes.

He took the box with the ring out of his pocket and he kneeled down before Ino.

"Do you want to marry with me?" he asked.

"Oh Shikamaru," Ino shouted happily. "Of course I will!"

She took the ring and put it around her finger.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru!" she said and hugged him.

"Congratulations, I knew he would say yes." said the ramen woman.

"She knew about it?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, I decorated this place myself and I asked her if she could close the shop for other customers."

Ino kissed Shikamaru on his lips and said, "I love you Shika."

"That person that I talked about was you." And she kissed him again.

"Come on lets go home, we have to prepare our wedding." Ino said with a smile.


	2. Telling everyone

Telling the parents

When Ino woke up it was nearly 11 o'clock.

She looked beside her if Shikamaru was still asleep, and careful crept out of bed trying not to wake him.

She looked at him with a smile; he was no longer her boyfriend, but her fiancée.

She walked downstairs to make breakfast, but when she came downstairs it was already there.

She ran back upstairs checking if Shikamaru was still sleeping.

When she walked into the bedroom it was empty.

"Good morning my love!" heard Ino behind her.

Shikamaru hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss in her neck.

"You didn't have to make breakfast for me Shikamaru." said Ino. "You used to be a lazy bum but you have changed a lot."

"I'm still lazy but I'll do everything for the one I love most." He said and kissed her again.

"Everything?" Ino asked on a nasty tone.

"Well I have my limits you know." he answered.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Lets eat breakfast now or our tea will get cold." said Shikamaru.

After they had eaten their breakfast they sat down on the couch, discussing about the wedding.

"How about four weeks?" asked Shikamaru.

"Too soon, I think five will be fine." she replied.

"Ok. five weeks." he answered.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Ino and walked towards the door.

It was Sakura.

"Hi!" she said happily. "Naruto and I organised a picnic and I was wondering if you and Shikamaru would like to come?" she asked.

"Of course!" Ino replied.

Shikamaru walked towards Ino and Shikamaru and asked why they were so enthusiastic.

"Sakura and Naruto have organised a picnic and they have invited us." said Ino.

"Who are coming?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"Well Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma.

"Perfect opportunity to tell everyone about it" said Shikamaru.

"About what?!" asked Sakura immediately.

"Well," started Shikamaru. "He asked me to marry him!" Ino said happily. "He had decorated the ramen shop with red roses and it was so romantic!" said Ino.

"That's so cute!" yelled Sakura and hugged Ino.

'Poor Naruto, I'm sure Sakura will tell him about how I proposed Ino a dozen times.' thought Shikamaru.

"Well congratulations you two, I have to prepare the picnic." said Sakura. "By the way the picnic starts around two o' clock, see you then."

When they sat on the couch again Ino said, "You know we have to tell my father about it."

Shikamaru had always been scared of Ino's overprotective father and Ino had never told her father anything about her relation with him. So Shikamaru didn't like the thought of telling him about their relation.

"I know, but how on earth are we going to do that without getting me killed?" Shikamaru said sarcastic.

"Shika! He isn't that bad you know, just a little overprotective." replied Ino.

"A little?! When he saw me with my arms around you he kept asking you if I was a pervert etc." shouted Shikamaru.

Ino lay her head on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter to me if he likes you or not, I'm going to marry with you and I don't give a damn about what he thinks. By the way I still have a secret weapon." said Ino.

"Secret weapon?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino smiled and said, "My mom."

Shikamaru smiled, there was only one person on this would who could control Inoshi and that was Ino's mom.

Shikamaru and Ino walked towards Sakura's and Naruto's house.

The weather for the picnic was perfect, the sun was shining and the temperature was nice.

Most people were already there except Kiba.

Ino walked towards Sakura and asked, "Have you told anyone about yet?"

"No, no one." she replied.

"Let's go," said Naruto, "Kiba had arrived."

The group started walking towards the forest.

After 20 minutes of walking they arrived.

Sakura and Naruto were very busy with preparing the picnic and Ino and Shikamaru decided to rest for a minute in the shadow of a big oak.

"When will we tell it?" asked Ino.

"When we're nearly finished with eating." replied Shikamaru.

Sakura walked towards Ino and asked, "Have you told your father yet about it?" she knew what kind of person her father was.

"No I have no idea how I have to tell him." Ino answered.

"Neither have I." said Shikamaru.

"Why do I have such a troublesome father?" sighted Ino.

"Good luck, I have to continue with preparing the picnic." said Sakura and walked back to Naruto.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and kissed it.

"So do you want kids when you're older?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Yes, two kids seems nice." She answered, "How about you Shika?"

"Yeah I like to have a daughter and a son but I'm also happy with two sons or daughters." he replied.

"We'll see." said Ino. She laid her head on his shoulder and gave him a kiss in is neck.

"The picnic is going to begin, come quick or I'll eat your meal." shouted Naruto.

Shikamaru and Ino stood up and walked towards the huge picnic cloth.

The food was delicious. Sakura had always been a good cook.

Ino started a conversation with Hinata about Kiba and Shikamaru talked with Chouji about playing Go.

When nearly everyone was finished with eating Sakura raised her glass and said, "Two people here want to announce something."

She looked at Ino and Shikamaru and said, "Everyone listen to Ino."

"Ino stood up and said, "Last night Shikamaru proposed and we're going to marry!"

Shikamaru stood up as well and kissed Ino.

He said, "Everyone here feel free to come to our wedding!"

Everyone shouted congratulations and Asuma came walking towards them.

As usual he was smoking a cigarette.

"When I first met you two I'd never imagined that you would get married." he said with a smile.

"Neither did we." they answered with a smile.

When the picnic was finished Ino asked Shikamaru, "Maybe we can visit your parents on the way home?"

"Ok." he replied.

They walked towards the house of Shikamaru's parents which was on the other side of the village.

They knocked on the door and Shikato opened.

"Hello come in." he said.

Ino could here voices in the living room and she hoped that those voices weren't the voices of who she thought they were.

"Do you have visitors?" asked Shikamaru who also heard the voices.

"Yes Ino's parents are also here." Shikato answered.

Shikamaru nearly got a heart.

'Darn!' he thought.

Shikato opened the door to the living room and said that they could take a seat on the couch.

"Hello mom, hello dad." said Ino dry.

Shikamaru also said hello and sat down on the couch beside Ino.

Shikamaru could feel Inoshi looking at him.

Ino saw that her parents were sitting on the couch opposite of Shikamaru and she and Shikamaru's mom sat in a chair next to her mom.

Shikato was probably making tea.

After five minutes he walked out of the kitchen and gave everyone a cup of tea after that he sat down next to Inoshi.

"What a coincidence that you both visit Shikato at the same time." said Inoshi.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say.

"Well actually we're here to announce something." said Ino.

Inoshi looked surprised at his daughter.

"Well we, we," Shikamaru couldn't finish the sentence because Inoshi was looking him right into his eyes.

"We're going to marry." said Ino quickly.

There was a long silence after she had spoken those words.

"Well congratulations." said Ino's and Shikamaru's mom.

"Don't you think Shikamaru is a nice boy for Ino dear?" asked Ino's mom.

Inoshi was still looking Shikamaru in his eyes and didn't reply.

Shikato said quickly, "Well son you have found yourself a nice girl. I hope you two will be happy together!"

Ino smiled and said, "We will." She saved Shikamaru from her fathers frightening stare by hugging him.

"Come on dear say something." said Ino's mom.

Inoshi knew that he had to obey her otherwise she would get angry at him when they were home.

He looked again at Shikamaru. He was a nice guy, and finally he agreed with the thought that his lovely daughter was going to marry with him.

He stood up and said to Ino, "Congratulations dear, Shikamaru is a nice guy."

Shikamaru's heart started beating again and he was happy that he survived this situation.

"Thank you dad!" and she hugged him.

After he had congratulated Ino he walked towards Shikamaru.

"I hope you'll look after her carefully." he said to Shikamaru.

"I will." He replied.

Inoshi smiled, he could see in Shikamaru's eyes that he told the truth.

That evening when Ino and Shikamaru sat on the couch drinking a cup of tea Ino said, "Well that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Well actually no, I expected worse." He replied.

"Maybe your father and I become good friends," Shikamaru said sarcastic, "You know, we could go together to the pub etc."

"As long as you don't kill each other I'm happy." said Ino.

"It's quite late lets go to bed." said Shikamaru.

"But I'm not tired." replied Ino.

"I didn't say that we're going to sleep." said Shikamaru.

"So what do you want to then?" she asked.

"Well," But when Shikamaru saw the smile on Ino's face he knew that she exactly knew what he meant.

"Bad girl." he said, he picked Ino up from the couch and carried here towards the bedroom in his arms.


	3. Shopping Spree

Shopping Spree

Ino nearly got a heart attack when she saw how late it was when she woke up.

"Darn I overslept!" she yelled.

She quickly ran to the wardrobe picking some clothes out the huge collection of clothes.

Shikamaru who even continued sleeping when a bomb exploded next to his bed didn't notice the chaos.

"Darn I don't know which skirt I have to choose." said Ino.

She walked towards Shikamaru and kneeled down beside the bed.

"Shikamaru, dear wake up." she said.

Shikamaru didn't reply.

"Plan B." sighted Ino.

She jumped on top of him and said, "Shikamaru wake up, now!"

Shikamaru's eyes cracked open.

He was completely disorientated, and had no idea what was going on.

He saw two colours: Red and Blue.

A voice said, "Which one?"

Instinctively he said blue because that was the colour he liked the most.

The voice said, "Thank you dear." And he felt a kiss on his lips.

"I'm back around six your breakfast and lunch is in the fridge."

It took him five minutes to realize what happened.

Ino had overslept and she didn't know which skirt she had to choose.

He slowly came out of his bed and looked around.

The room looked like a bomb had exploded; everywhere in the room were shoes, jeans and skirts shattered.

'Oh great.' he thought.

Then he remembered that Ino was going to buy a wedding dress today.

'That's why she was so stressed.' he thought.

Shikamaru walked into the wardrobe and grabbed a t-shirt and some pants.

The wardrobe looked even worse then the bedroom.

"Why do girls panic so much about what they are going to wear?" he asked the cat who was sleeping on a pile of clothes.

The cat opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru with an 'I don't know either' look in his eyes.

He took the cat in his arms and walked downstairs.

Ino adored that cat, she had found him 6 months ago on the street. Shikamaru could still remember Ino coming home with the cat. She named him Cosmos.

Shikamaru liked Cosmos as much as Ino did. Cosmos was incredible lazy (just like him) and slept the whole day on his pile of clothes in the wardrobe.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked Cosmos while he opened the fridge.

He put his breakfast on the table behind him and continued searching in the fridge.

"Well Cosmos the only thing I have for you are some leftovers from yesterday.

He took the leftovers out of the fridge and put the table.

After he had closed the fridge he noticed that his breakfast was gone, and so was Cosmos.

"Damn cat! That was my bacon." he said.

He looked at the leftovers, it looked disgusting, even for a cat.

Shikamaru sighted, no breakfast for him.

He walked upstairs to clean up the mess Ino had made.

"Hi Ino!" said Sakura who was waiting for her at the corner of the street.

"Hi!" replied Ino.

"I've found some nice shops here in Konoha." said Sakura.

"Are the dresses very expensive?" asked Ino.

"No not very, we're lucky." answered Sakura.

"Well let's go!" said Ino.

They walked towards the shops.

The first shop was a tiny shop between two bigger buildings.

They walked inside, a woman walked towards them and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm searching a wedding dress, I prefer a Lila one." said Ino.

"I've got about five Lila ones, follow me." the woman walked towards a wardrobe with all different kinds of wedding kimono's.

She showed them all, one for one. But Ino didn't like them. They were too old-fashioned.

They thanked the woman for her time and continued shopping.

Ino and Sakura visited four more shops but Ino couldn't find a dress which she liked.

After four hours they walked towards Ichiraku's to buy lunch.

"All those dresses are terrible." said Ino.

"I know." said Sakura.

"Hello Ino, Sakura." said Kurenai.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she saw their faces.

"We've visited all wedding shops in Konoha but we can't find a nice dress." said Sakura.

"Which colour do want?" asked Kurenai.

"Lila." replied Ino.

Kurenai smiled, "You can have my dress."

Ino's eyes began to twinkle; she had seen Kurenai's dress when she married with Asuma and it was of the nicest she had ever seen.

"I bought in a town a few miles from Konoha." she said.

"Come follow me."

Ino and Sakura followed Kurenai to her house.

It was a nice house on the edge of the village.

Kurenai opened the door and they walked inside.

The air was filled with smoke from Asuma's cigarette.

"Asuma!" yelled Kurenai, "How many times do I have to tell that you have to smoke outside."

"Hi folks." said Asuma a bit surprised.

"I didn't expect you to be home so early." said Asuma.

"We're only here because of my dress." Kurenai replied.

"Dress?" asked Asuma.

"I tell you later about it." said Kurenai while she ran upstairs.

After five minutes she came back with a beautiful Lila kimono.

"Feel free to change the dress if you like." and she handed Ino the dress.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"Good luck," said Asuma, "Shikamaru is very lucky with a girl like you."

Ino smiled, "Thanks again."

Ino and Sakura said goodbye and walked towards Sakura's house.

"So how long are you and Naruto together?" asked Ino.

"Almost as long as you and Shikamaru are." she replied.

"You remember that date at the lake?" said Sakura.

"Yeah, it was fun." said Ino wit a smile.

Sakura opened the door of her house.

It was still dark inside.

"I'm home!" shouted Sakura.

No reply.

"Ah well." said Sakura and she walked upstairs.

"Sakura?" asked Ino, "Can you keep my dress at your home until the wedding?"

"Course," she said, "He's not supposed to see it until the wedding, if he does it gives bad luck."

"Hi girls." said Naruto who was standing in his pyjamas behind them.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon and you've still not dressed your self?" said Sakura.

Naruto gave her a smile and walked back upstairs.

"I have to go, see you later." said Ino.

"Bye bye!" replied Sakura.

"Shika I'm home!" said Ino.

Shikamaru walked towards her and asked, "Have you found yourself a dress?"

"Yes a very nice one." she replied.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"So how was your day?" Ino asked.

"Well I've cleaned up the mess you made in our bedroom and I've learned Cosmos how to play Go." he replied.

"Is he a good at it?" asked Ino.

"Yeah he's almost as good as I am." said Shikamaru with a smile.

"If you were a cat you'd probably be Cosmos." said Ino sarcastic.

Cosmos walked down the stairs towards Ino.

"Meow." he said.

"Hi sweetie!" said Ino and took Cosmos in her arms.

"That sweetie of yours ate my breakfast this morning." said Shikamaru.

"Good cat!" replied Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, "Lazy cat."

"Yeah and you're my lazy fiancée," replied Ino, she looked at Cosmos and said, "Great I live with two lazy men in a house."

"Anyway I have to cook dinner, so you two play a game of Go and be nice." said Ino.

She gave Cosmos to Shikamaru and walked towards the kitchen.

"Woman are troublesome don't you think Cosmos?"

"Meow." replied Cosmos.


	4. A Gamble

A Gamble.

Sakura walked towards Tsunade's office.

All week she had been thinking of a Bachelor party for Hinata, Ino, Kurenai and herself.

Because none of them knew a good spot were they could hold a nice party she decided to ask Tsunade.

She knocked on the door of Tsunade's office.

"Come in." said Tsunade.

Tsunade was reading a thick book, and on her desk laid all different kind of forms.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I wanted to ask something."

"Please keep it short because I'm very busy at the moment." she replied.

"Did you hear about Ino and Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade looked up from her book, "Something wrong with them?" she asked.

'Wait, she couldn't come to last week's picnic because she had a meeting.' thought Sakura.

"Well Shikamaru asked Ino to marry him." said Sakura.

"Poor dude, no way Ino is going to say yes." replied Tsunade.

"Well actually she did say yes." said Sakura.

"She did?!" asked Tsunade surprised.

"They are a couple for eight years." said Sakura.

"They've been together for so long and no-one knew about it?" asked Tsunade surprised.

"Except Naruto and me no-one knew about it," she said, "By the way you're also invited to the wedding."

Tsunade smiled; there hadn't been a party in the village for many months. "So what was you're question?"

"Well I thought that a bachelor party would be nice, but no-one knew a nice spot for a party so I wanted to ask if maybe you knew a nice place?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade's smile grew bigger, "Yeah, I know just the right spot. Don't worry about the party I'll organise it, how about next week's Tuesday?"

"Ok I'll tell the others about it, see you then. By the way thank you for doing this." said Sakura.

"No problem." replied Tsunade. 'This will be a party to be remembered.' she thought.

"Being lazy isn't that bad." said Ino.

"I know." replied Shikamaru.

The two lay under a tree looking at the clouds.

"Just two weeks to the wedding." said Ino.

"Are you nervous?" asked Shikamaru.

"To be honest, yes," she replied, "What if I trip over my dress or something like that?"

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand, "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Well if you say so then it'll probably be so, you're always right." said Ino with a smile.

She crept a bit closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So how about you?" she asked.

"Hmm I don't know, I'll probably become nervous 30 min before the wedding." he replied.

"And do you Nara Shikamaru take Yamanaka Ino to be your wife?" said Ino on a playful tone.

"Of course." said Shikamaru.

He touched her cheek with his hand and gently kissed her on her lips.

"It's getting late, and I still have to cook dinner so let's go home." said Ino.

Shikamaru stood up and helped Ino up.

"You're a real gentlemen." said Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, "I know." he said.

"Sakura organised a bachelor party for me and the others." said Ino.

"Sounds troublesome." replied Shikamaru.

"Yeah I know, anyway did one of the boys organise a party or something like that?" she asked.

"No I didn't hear anyone about it, and I'm not going to organise such a troublesome thing myself." he replied.

"Lazy bum." said Ino and stuck her tongue out to him.

Shikamaru smiled, "You aren't perfect either Ino." he replied.

"Name three things about me why I'm not perfect." she said.

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Ino.

"Well you can make a terrible fuss about what you're going to wear."

"That's one, two more." she said.

"You can be so busy with your hair that you forget other important things."

"And the third one?" she asked.

"Well eh… I don't actually."

"I've won." she said happily.

Shikamaru opened the door of their house and walked in.

Ino sighted, "I'm not really in a mood for cooking."

"Then I'll cook!" said Shikamaru.

Ino looked surprised at him, he hated to cook.

"You're really going to cook?" she asked.

Shikamaru smiled, "Of course not, I wanted to go to Ichiraku's"

Ino handed him her wallet and said, "Good luck."

"I'll be back in five minutes." Shikamaru said while he walked outside.

Ino walked towards the bridge, most of the others were already there except Tsunade.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ino.

"I have no idea, Tsunade said that she would organise a nice party." answered Sakura.

"Hi Ino!" said Tsunade who came walking towards them.

"Congratulations with your engagement."

"Thanks!" Ino replied.

Tsunade turned around to the talk to the others, "Everyone here, follow me!"

They headed towards a village three kilometres from Konoha.

Tsunade stopped before a village with a big billboard before the entrance; Game corner gambling.

Tsunade smiled, "Ladies please yourselves!" and she walked inside, the others followed her.

Inside the building some of the staff members were waiting for them to arrive.

"Follow me." said one of the staff members.

They were led into a room with privet gamble machines and a bar.

"Sakura had you any idea of this?" Ino asked.

"No, I thought she would just organise a small party or something like that, not that she would take us to a casino." replied Sakura.

They take a seat on the small table that was reserved for them.

A bottle of whisky was served, and soon the atmosphere in the room became joyful.

Ino walked towards Tsunade and asked, "Who's paying this?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "Don't worry about it; a friend of mine is paying it."

"Ok." said Ino and walked back to her seat.

After everyone had a drink Tsunade walked towards one of the gambling tables.

"Everyone who likes to gamble please join me." she said.

"What are we playing?" asked Tenten.

"Poker." replied Tsunade.

Ino liked to play a game of Poker and walked towards Tsunade.

Tenten, Sakura and Kurenai followed. Hinata said that she would join them later.

Tsunade gave everyone five cards and waited what was going to happen.

Ino had two queens and two kings and an eight.

Sakura was the winner of the first game with four kings.

The second game won Ino with a street.

The input became quite high and everyone was curious who was going to win.

The third and the fourth game were for Hinata who had joined in after the second game.

Finally the last game, the winner of this game could keep all the money.

Ino looked around the table, most of the other players seemed quite confident about their cards.

She turned around hers.

She couldn't believe her eyes; she had a royal flush in her hands.

Ino put almost all her money in and most of the others followed.

After everyone had put their money in, Tsunade put even more money in.

Most of the others quit and only Tsunade and Ino were left to the end.

"Well what have you got?" asked Ino.

Tsunade smiled and said, "A big street."

"Well, that's not good." said Ino.

Tsunade's smile grew bigger, no way that she was going to lose this game.

"Not good for you, because I have a royal flush." said Ino.

"What!" said Tsunade angry.

Ino took all the money that was on the table and put in her wallet.

Suddenly Jiraiya ran in the room and shouted, "Tsunade how dare-"

He stopped when he saw all the ladies in the room.

"Hello ladies." he said.

Except Tsunade, Sakura and Ino no-one in the room knew that Jiraiya was a gigantic pervert.

"Hi!" replied Hinata, Kuranai and Tenten.

Tsunade walked towards Jiraiya and asked, "Something wrong?"

"I was angry on you for holding a party with my money, but I won't mind if I can stay."

"Pervert." replied Tsunade.

Jiraiya smiled and walked towards the bar, "Who want something to drink?"

"I knew something was wrong." said Ino to Sakura.

"Still I think he'll behave himself, he knows that Tsunade would kill him if he touched anyone here." replied Sakura.

Ino and Sakura walked towards the bar, gambling made you thirsty.

"So what kind of part is this?" asked Jiraiya to Sakura.

"A bachelor party." she replied.

"Who's going to marry here?" he asked.

"I am." said Ino.

"You're the daughter of Inoshi aren't you?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied.

"So with whom are you going to marry?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"He's a nice guy, I worked with him together on a mission. He's really smart."

"I know." said Ino.

"How was the party?" asked Shikamaru when Ino came home.

"We went to a gamble centre and I've won a lot of money with poker," she replied, "So how was you're day?"

"Not that special, I've visited Chouji and fixed some things about the wedding."

"Meow!"

"Cosmos!" Ino walked towards the big fat black cat and took him in her arms.

"Meow." said Cosmos again.

Ino put the cat down and walked towards Shikamaru.

"Who's going to cook, you or me?" she asked him.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

"Me neither, I ate at the casino." said Ino.

"To be honest, I visited Ichiraku's with Chouji."

Ino smiled, "How about a game of Go?"

"Sounds nice." replied Shikamaru.


	5. The Wedding

The wedding.

Ino opened her eyes.

Today was the big day, today was the wedding!

She looked beside her, Shikamaru was still asleep.

He looked so peaceful that she decided to let him sleep for a while.

After a nice cup of tea Ino walked upstairs to wake Shikamaru.

"Shika, wake up or you'll be too late for your wedding." Ino said in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." he replied.

"See you at the wedding." said Ino.

"You're leaving already?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well the whole make up and hair thing takes a lot of time so I have to go now."

She kissed him and walked downstairs.

After five minutes Shikamaru came out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror, personally he'd preferred to put his hair up in a tail, but he knew Ino would like it much more when his hair was down.

So he decided to keep his hair down.

Ino was probably very stressed about the wedding and her make-up at the moment.

He thought of the conversation he had with Ino when they were four years old.

---

"Look how beautiful she is!" said Ino.

"Yeah." replied Shikamaru.

Their parents had taken them to the wedding of some friends.

"I can't wait to get married!" said Ino happily, "How about you, Shikamaru?"

"Hmm I don't know, it sounds so troublesome." he replied.

"Why is it troublesome? I think its romantic." said Ino confused.

"Well never mind." said Shikamaru.

"When I'm going to marry I want to marry at the bridge." said Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, "You're really enthusiastic about it, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course!" said the tiny blonde girl happily, "Don't you think it's great to marry with the one you love, it's so romantic!"

---

Shikamaru had never forgotten those words.

He had paid a lot of money to reserve the bridge for the wedding, but he didn't mind because he knew Ino would love it.

He walked towards the wardrobe to get his suit.

Two green eyes met his brown ones.

"Meow." said Cosmos.

"I will think of you when I eat the pie." said Shikamaru.

Cosmos raised his tail in the air and walked towards his pile of clothes.

"Sakura, help me! I'm stuck!"

"No you're not."

"Auch! My hair."

"Sorry!"

Putting the dress on was a complete disaster.

"We need more people." said Sakura.

"Naruto come here!" she yelled.

Naruto obeyed her and walked towards the two clumsy friends.

"If you hold the dress, I pull it over her head." said Sakura.

After five minutes of fighting with the dress Ino finally got it on.

"You look beautiful!" said Sakura.

Ino walked towards the mirror, after another five minutes of studying herself she agreed with Sakura.

"Darn, we've just two hours before the wedding and we still have to do my hair and make-up." said Ino.

"Don't panic, we'll make it in time!" said Sakura.

"Come on we've have to hurry to the barber." said Ino a bit desperate.

Naruto was highly amused by the two stressed girls.

'So much stress about a stupid wedding.' he thought.

He decided to leave the two girls alone.

Five minutes later Sakura and Ino were running towards the barber.

"Hello!" said the hairdresser.

"I have an appointment here." said Ino.

"I see, take a seat." said the hairdresser.

After 1 one and half hour Ino's hair and make-up was finished and the girls walked towards Ino's parents home.

Inoshi was waiting in the doorstep for his daughter.

"You look so beautiful." he said with a big smile.

"I can't believe that my little girl is going to marry."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad." replied Ino a bit embarrassed.

"I see you on the wedding." said Sakura and she walked towards the bridge.

"Come on dear we have to go." said Inoshi to his wife.

"Oh Ino you look absolutely fabulous!" said her mom.

"Yeah, yeah we have to go I don't want to be late on my own wedding." said Ino.

Inoshi led her towards the bridge, Ino noticed this and asked, "We're not going to the church?"

Her father smiled, "You'll see."

When Ino saw the bridge she nearly fainted.

The bridge was decorated with red roses and other beautiful flowers. Luxurious chairs where put on the bridge. And at the head of the bridge a small altar was placed.

"Did Shikamaru organised this all?" she asked her dad.

"I think so, I don't know anything about it." he replied.

Ino smiled, Shikamaru was the best man a woman could get.

She and her father walked towards the special path made of rose leaves.

They stood still at the beginning of it.

Music began to play and Ino and her father slowly walked towards Shikamaru who was standing at the end of the path at the altar.

Shikamaru was amazed by Ino's beauty when he saw her.

Her hair was put into a big knot with a beautiful pin. And her eyeshade was Lila just like her dress.

Shikamaru didn't know that a human could be so beautiful.

Ino walked closer and closer towards him until she'd reached him.

The priest who was leading the ceremony began to talk.

"Nara Shikamaru, will you be loyal to Yamanaka Ino in good and bad times and until death separates you. Will you take her to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"Yes." replied Shikamaru.

"And will you Yamanaka Ino be loyal to Nara Shikamaru in good and bad times and until death separates you. Will you take him to be your husband?"

"Yes." replied Ino.

"Then I declare you to husband and wife."

"You can kiss the bride." said the priest to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gently put his arms around her waist and kissed her strawberry flavoured lips.

Everyone applauded and Ino could see her mother cry in the corner on her eye.

"Well lets go to the restaurant." said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had hired a restaurant not far from the bridge and organised a small party.

Everyone walked inside and took a seat at the huge table in the middle of the restaurant.

When everyone was seated Shikato raised his glass and said, "To the newlyweds!"

Everyone in the room repeated Shikato and raised their glass in the air.

Shikamaru took Ino's hand and said, "I want to thank everyone who has helped with preparing the wedding."

Inoshi stood up and said, "I want to wish my daughter and my new son-in-law the best luck."

The waitresses walked towards the table to serve the drinks and to hand out the menu cards.

Ino smiled, this was the most beautiful day of her life.

After everyone had eaten Shikamaru and Ino and the guests headed to the dance floor.

Next to the dance floor was a small Karaoke stage.

The restaurant owner walked to the Karaoke stage and took the microphone, "I want to wish the bride and groom a lot of luck, and I want to ask them to step to the dance floor so they can open this dance-evening with their dance."

Shikamaru walked towards the dancefloor and for the first time in his life he was happy that his mother put him on dance-lessons.

He put one hand on Ino's shoulder blade and with his other hand he held her hand.

"I'll take the lead." said Shikamaru.

"Ok." replied Ino a bit surprised, Shikamaru had never told Ino about his dance-lessons.

Music began to play and they started dancing.

"So do you like our wedding so far?" asked Shikamaru while dancing.

"Yes, I love it." replied Ino with a smile.

After they had danced for five minutes the others joined them.

Ino could see Hinata&Kiba, Neji&Tenten, Asuma&Kurenai and Naruto&Sakura dancing.

Ino smiled, who had ever thought that Sakura and Naruto would get together as a couple?

After a half hour of dancing, Ino and Shikamaru sat down at one of the tables around the dance floor.

Suddenly Naruto's voice echoed through the room, "Hello folks! I want to wish Ino and Shikamaru good luck on a very special way, a way they would never forget so Neji, Kiba and I decided to sing a song for you guys."

Neji and Kiba walked towards the karaoke stage preparing their song.

"Start the song!" said Naruto, and music began playing.

"Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself home to you

And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow…"

Though Kiba, Neji and Naruto were horrible singers the song still sounded nice.

Shikamaru and Ino walked towards them and thanked them for their beautiful song.

"Now it's your turn, Shikamaru." said Kiba.

"Your turn?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, I going to sing a song for you."

Shikamaru grabbed the microphone, "Hello friends I'm going to sing a song for my wife." He nodded to the restaurant owner and the music started.

Shikamaru took a deep breath;

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it  
if it's love  
love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,

Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

When Shikamaru walked down from the Karaoke stage Ino flung herself into his arms.  
"I love you." she said kissing him al over his face.

"Shikamaru," Inoshi came walking towards him, "I've got something for you and Ino."

He handed him two tickets.

"What are these?" asked Shikamaru.

Inoshi smiled, "I knew that you hadn't left enough money to book a nice honeymoon, so I booked one."

"Wow thanks a lot." said Shikamaru.

But when he looked at the tickets he nearly got a heart attack; These tickets were from the Burj Al Arab hotel, the most luxurious hotel in the Fire Country.

"Don't ask questions, just take them." said Inoshi and he walked back to his wife.

"What did he give you?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, "You'll see.

Ino wanted to ask further but for the second time that evening Naruto's voice echoed through the room.

"There's a very special girl in this room." he started.

"And I want her to ask something."

Sakura walked to the edge of the stage.

"Haruno Sakura, I know I'm not very romantic, I'm also not very rich but the point is I love you, I love you more than anything else, so would you please marry to me?"

Sakura jumped onto the stage and hugged Naruto shouting, "Yes of course"

"Well another wedding is coming soon." said Ino.

After a half hour of travelling Ino and Shikamaru reached the Burj Al Arab hotel.

It was a huge hotel with many fountains in the front yard.

Ino and Shikamaru walked inside, one of the staff members walked towards them.

"Hello, What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Nara Shikamaru and Nara Ino." said Shikamaru.

"I see, follow me." said the woman.

She led them towards a corridor, "Your room is at the far end of it, here are the keys." and she walked away.

Ino wanted to walk towards their room but Shikamaru hold her.

"I'm supposed to carry you towards our room." and he took her into his arms.

He walked through the corridor towards their room, when he came there he opened it and walked inside with Ino still holding in his arms.

"Now where is the do not disturb sign-board?" said Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, this night would be a long one.

* * *

Note: The song Naruto, Kiba and Neji sing is called Sunday Morning, from Maroon5

The song Shikamaru sings is called Accidentally in Love from the Counting Crows.

The hotel name (Burj Al Arab) is from one of world's most luxurious hotels located in Dubai


End file.
